


The Way To The Stars...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash, Song Fic., Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Opposite (sides) Attract...No restraints...Kylo and Poe's P.O.V.'s.





	The Way To The Stars...

Kylo's P.O.V.

I knew, as soon as I laid my eyes on you  
Do you feel it too?

I was star gazing deep within your eyes  
We were born to fly to each other  
You and I, soaring so high  
Right there, amongst far stars.

Dark clouds may hide us  
But the light inside you blinds me  
I have no wish to hide  
I'm burning inside.

You could be all mine  
Dare we even try?

It might be a bumpy ride  
Let's free-fall together  
Fall madly in love  
Forever.

This is'nt really happening  
It cannot be true  
I'm being showered by your minds aura...  
You DO love me...  
\-------------------------------------  
Poe's P.O.V.

Read my mind, and read my body too  
It speaks a language that I dedicate to you...

Free me, let me loose to love you  
Oh how I long to seduce you...now...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a 1945 film of that same title.  
> Kylo's P.O.V. is my own work.  
> Poe's P.O.V. is taken from lyrics from two song's.   
> Even though I didn't add all the lyrics, both are really suitable in their entirety!  
> Read my Mind. (I couldnt find out who by presently).  
> Free Me...By Emma Bunten. (After splitting from The Spice Girls.)


End file.
